Extra Credit
by LaughNowFlyLaterxx
Summary: Human!AU oneshot. "I... Fine. If you can make me express something other than indifference... I'll give you 15 extra credit points in my class." In which the student teaches the teacher. Teacher!YukioxHuman!Rin smut.


A/N Holy shit, it seems that I fare better in the Blue Exorcist section than in the Hetalia section. Hahaha~ Epic fail xD But here's the RinxYukio smutty oneshot I promised in "Candy" d:

Again, this is another fucking monster to read. I would like to give you a round of applause now if you happen to finish this xD I've already said that in "Candy," but eh...I know some readers like to know how long of a story they read beforehand. Or maybe that's just me?

When "True Cross Academy" is said, it's not the one that you may think. Like it was stated in the summary, this is **AU**, and **Human!AU** at that o-o" Also, Rin and Yukio are _**not**_ related in this fanfiction (Hence the word..."Fanfiction") Idk if ya'll are into everyone being humans and not related but...if not...then please, fuck off :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or the characters mentioned.

Warning(s): Hanky-panky in a classroom. Mentions of one-sided YukioxShiemi.

n.n

She was a cute girl that worked at the corner floral boutique that he walked by on his way to work every week. Her name was Moriyama Shiemi, the only offspring of the sole proprietor of Amahara Boutique. Her blonde tresses hugged her face and her soft eyes would brighten whenever he walked by the shop, even if he paid her no mind. However, it seemed that on the days where she was absolutely busy in the morning with orders and had to arrange flowers perfectly for a special occasion, Okumura Yukio would poke his head through the glass door and a resounding tinkling of bells followed his action. The look of exasperation that glimmered in her eyes would wash away and she grinned broadly, waving for him to come inside.

Politely, Yukio pushed the door open and thanked her with a bow. A wave of heated crimson burned on her cheeks as Shiemi laughed noisily and awkwardly, not sure how to act in front of the man she'd often daydream about during her lonelier days. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Yukio smiled gently at the young girl's modest behavior in front of him. If he hadn't been a teacher and was fresh out of college, he'd flirt up a storm with Moriyama, but alas, Fate had other things planned for him and his older age. ('Older' was appropriate in this case, as Yukio was only 26—compared to Shiemi's shy age of 15, the age barrier was much too big for him to even consider courting her!)

"...So what do you say!" Shiemi nearly yelled out in embarrassment before hanging her head, trying to avoid Yukio's gaze. Being forced out of his musings, the teacher glanced down at the blonde, confusion surfacing on his face. He hadn't heard a word the poor thing said – no matter, if she was just like the hormone-raging teenage girls that he taught, then he had a good guess as to what she said. Still, it's better to check first than to merely assume.

"Eh? I'm sorry, Moriyama-san, but I didn't hear you. What did you say?" Yukio inquired contritely. Shiemi stiffened and she scratched the back of her hand nervously. Had she really been that quiet? She personally thought that was the loudest thing she ever emitted. Still, she was known for being quite modest, especially in front of boys... Shiemi squeaked in distress when Yukio's strong hands cupped her face; her cheeks blazed even darker at the concerned touch. "Moriyama-san, are you all right? You're burning up...!"

"N-no, I'm fine!" she insisted quickly, gently shoving the older man away from her. Yukio tilted his head questioningly, but reluctantly obliged. He did, however, extend a hand out and helped the blonde kimono-clad girl up to her feet, after which she thanked him profusely. He smiled slightly and repeated his question from earlier, _What did you say?_ At first, she was horrified at the thought of having to converse with Yukio in an audible voice. But at the same time, she had always dreamed of having alone time with the handsome man, even if he taught teenagers her age.

After a moment to breathe and calm down, Shiemi giggled awkwardly and cleared her throat before saying in a much more confident tone, "I'd asked you if you wanted to come back here and..." She froze, unsure of how to finish her sentence. "Well, err... I w-was wondering i-i-if you'd, um..." She resisted the urge to drop everything and run—even if she mustered up the courage to leave, her feet felt like they were glued to the floor. 'D-darn it, I'm stuttering!' Yukio continued to grin, though it grew more and more confused with each passing second.

"I-I just wanted to know if you'd like to come over for tea after school!" Shiemi finally managed out, though it was just a little louder – and faster – than the two had anticipated. Yukio blinked and his smile fell into a saddened frown. Oh, so she'd been thinking the same thing all his other female students thought—such a shame, Shiemi was too young to even think about something so outrageous as going out with a teacher.

"Oh... Moriyama-san, I'm very sorry – really, I am – but I'll have to take a rain check on tea this afternoon," Yukio rejected her in such a soft voice. Her emerald orbs widened slightly from the rejection before they cast downward; tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and she refused to have her eternal crush see her in such a state. Guilt clenched his heart and the brunette tried to think of a reason as to why he couldn't make it. Bluntly stating, 'I'm teaching students your age, so no,' didn't quite cut it – it would more likely make things worse for this fragile adolescent. Sighing and straightening his glasses, the teacher added truthfully, "I'm filling in the 'Detention Adviser' spot for a coworker of mine—he's out of town for the rest of the week and there isn't anyone else that had the time to take the job," his explanation was about to continue, but Shiemi held her hand up to quiet him.

"No, you don't have to explain," the blonde murmured, her voice breaking a tad with each syllable. Yet, when she lifted her head to lock eyes with him, a smile had spread on her face—though it held a depressed twitch, Yukio was thankful that tears had yet to be spilled. "But... maybe another day, we can have tea?" Her glossy eyes shone in hope, and to that, no matter how disinterested he was in her, Yukio couldn't help but agree.

"Yes, I hope that some time in the future, we'll be able to sit down and talk over tea," he promised, though his tone stated otherwise. Shiemi's naïvety didn't pick up on the discomforted tone and she had, instead, let out a genuine laugh at the idea of her and Yukio on a little date together. Yukio chuckled with perplexity; his eyes darted to the small, floral-designed clock that hung from the wall and gasped. Excusing himself, the elder said politely, "Oh my, Moriyama-san, I have to go now if I don't want to be late," Yukio stated anxiously. Bowing slightly, he grinned and added, "Ja mata ne!" With that said, the brunette nodded at a teary-eyed Shiemi and exited the floral shop swiftly.

-.-

Yukio sat silently inside the detention room, typing away on his laptop meticulously. Documents were stacked neatly on his right, and to his left was a list of students that were to stay after school for breaking the rules during the day. He tried to pay the latter no mind—detention at True Cross Academy didn't start until the final bell rang at 3:30. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and – with an exasperated sigh – Okumura picked up the attendance sheet with one hand while the other typed. His eyes darted back and forth, from the clear screen to the yellow-tinted paper. Okamaru Rin, Shima Renzou, and Suguro Ryuji were the only names listed on the sheet – Yukio grinned inwardly at the first name.

Okamaru Rin and Okumura Yukio—they were two very different people, yet the majority of his students often came up to him and asked in disbelieving voices, _Are you related to Rin-kun? _The teacher would brush it off with a crisp, _Of course not. Our last names aren't even the same._ Still, the glasses-clad brunette was bombarded with the same question everyday by a variety of people; most of them being rebels and flat-out punks that were irritated with Okamaru and were planning on threatening a teacherto keep Rin on a shorter leash. He should have been bemused with the behavior and mind that teenagers these days had, but on the contrary—the brunette was always entertained with strangers – all of whom thought they were 'bad' – coming up to him just to ask the same question.

Today was the day he was going to meet the infamous Okamaru Rin. Yukio never got the chance to see him during the day because of his teaching and Rin wasn't placed in the mainstream classes—due to his lack of intuition and common sense, the 15 year old was put in most of the 'credit recovery' classes—though he was actually supposed to be attending Yukio's health class that semester, Yukio knew deep down that the boy skipped it by hiding out upstairs on the roof. The only other class Rin had that was mixed with the regular high-schoolers was gym; from what Yukio assumed, what with the majority of his enemies being tall, muscular young men, it was the only class he excelled in. Smirking to himself, Yukio honestly couldn't wait to see the boy that had so many people on his tail.

A dull ringing echoed throughout the academy and students rushing to get to the subway, bus, or other form of public transportation followed. Okumura pushed his glasses up and set the attendance sheet down; he then shut his laptop and stretched his stiff legs. Normally, his classes ended at 2:00, but because he'd dutifully volunteered to be the detention adviser for the week, Yukio stayed at the school and had an hour and a half to get caught up on correcting tests and daily assignments. Now that school was over and detention was going to begin, all he had to do now was wait.

-.-

Okamaru Rin marched down the crowded hallway, his cheeks flaring red with anger. 'Stupid bastard... Bon always gets me in trouble for somethin' he started!' he thought bitterly with each step. On a different day, this thought would have likely been proven to be false—today, on the other hand, was a different story. In Rin's mind, that is.

It'd been like any other day at the academy; Rin would walk to the school with a trio of boys that were around his age. Though two of them – Shima and Konekomaru – accepted his presence and had a great time with him around and the other one – Ryuji, or Bon, as Rin often teased him – couldn't care less if Rin was around or not, Rin wasn't quite sure whether or not to call them his 'friends.' Nevertheless, he walked with them until they reached the particularly large building—it was then that they all split up to go to their own classes; Ryuji, Shima, and Konekomaru to their early morning electives and Rin to his special placement class. Nothing was out of the ordinary – until gym.

Today's activity was dodgeball, one of Rin's least favorite games at school. Outside of the confined walls of True Cross Academy, Rin absolutely adored playing dodgeball, as he excelled in the sport with ease, but in P.E., the gym teacher had some sort of grudge against the young brunette, it seemed. She always picked out who goes on which team, and Rin was _always _placed on the losing squad. What was so different was that today, the nasty little lady must have had a change of heart and announced that Rin was going to be on the side with Shima (his three buddies had the same gym class, to which he thanked the Lord). Ryuji and Konekomaru were on the opposing team.

The woman blew hard on her whistle after the teams were settled and the red rubber balls were soaring in the air in a matter of seconds. Rin and Shima were dodging the balls left and right, all the while throwing their own weapons at their opponents, all of which consisted of lanky nerds—excluding Ryuji and Konekomaru. It didn't take long for the teams to dwindle in size, and only Shima and Rin remained on their team, while Bon was the only one left standing on his. The battle of the dodgeballs was that of epic proportions—in less than a minute, Shima was caught off guard by his friend and was smacked hard in the crotch, sending him to his knees while a strained smile twitched on his face. Rin had called a time-out to the bushy-haired teacher and ran over to help his comrade to the sidelines, only to have a red ball soar right into his face. Blood gushed from the brunette's nose and Okamaru slipped backward and landed on his rump.

The opposing team cheered from the sidelines and ran out to thank a smirking Suguro for helping lead them to victory. Rin was, in layman's terms, indubitably _pissed _beyond anything imaginable. He'd jumped right to his feet and wiped away the crimson off of his lip before hollering at the blond-streaked teenager for using such a cheap blow to win such a stupid game. In response, Ryuji made a terrible remark on how Rin was just a sore loser and couldn't suck up a loss like a man.

The next thing he knew, Ryuji's on the floor and Rin's sitting on top of him, holding his shirt collar and smashing the teen's head on the floor repeatedly, despite the teacher and a few other students trying to tear him away from the tall punk. After that little violent spell, Rin was sent to the office while Ryuji was sent to the health office. The principal, Pheles Mephisto, was an odd older man that wore flamboyantly colored suits and had his hair – even his facial hair! – dyed a sleek shade of violet. He'd taken a sort of favoritism, per say, for Okamaru and, instead of suspending the boy like any other normal principal, Mephisto chose to send him to after school detention for a single day, under the condition that Rin actually went and stayed the entire hour.

The simplified story of the day's earlier events is what had Rin sulking as he wandered down the suddenly empty hallways of the academy, idly making his way towards Room 420—the Detention Room. He was walking slow so the time of being stuck inside a room with nothing to do for an hour wouldn't seem as long as it sounded – Rin had actually become acquainted with the Detention Adviser, Fujimoto Shirou. The old man was actually really nice to him, even if he often chewed Rin's head off if the latter didn't bring anything to do during detention. Besides that, Fujimoto was pretty lenient on everything else the brunette did and he didn't judge Rin for what he'd done to have gotten detention.

That being said, Okamaru finally reached the door of Room 420 and – heaving a sigh to have Fujimoto on his ass again – turned the doorknob and pushed the wooden door open, expecting to see his adviser sitting at his desk, reading the Bible that he obediently read everyday. Who he saw instead had him quirking an eyebrow in surprise. The man was considerably younger – maybe in his twenties – and he sported a pair of glasses that made him seem like an intelligent scientist rather than a teacher. His dark hair was combed neatly and he looked up to see his visitor with the most intense emerald eyes Rin has ever seen. "Mm? Hello there, young man," the teacher greeted in a mannerly tone. "Are you here for detention?" Rin's appalled expression quickly drooped into a bored look.

"No duh," Rin replied crisply. Of course he was here for detention! What, did he look like the type to wander around the school just to study? The teacher chortled inwardly, bringing the younger out of his mind. He narrowed his eyes, but instead of snapping back at the substitute, he simply walked over to one of the front row desks and sat down. A minute of thick silence passed by between the two and Rin, not being one to stay silent for so long, asked tiredly, "Who are you and what happened to the old fart?" The teacher, who'd opened up his laptop and was busy finishing up writing an E-mail, gave the boy a quizzical look before answering.

"I'm Okumura-sensei, and Fujimoto-sensei is out of town for the remainder of the week," Okumura responded curtly prior to sending the E-mail. After that, he craned his head around the computer to meet the dirty look of his student. "May I inquire your name? I have to do attendance right now." He reached for the attendance sheet and a black pen while Rin sighed. Oh well, he was only going to be stuck with the guy for an hour.

"My name's Rin. Okamaru," the teacher quickly marked Rin present, though tardy—Rin, however, smirked as he suppressed a chuckle, "not Okumura. Weird, your name isn't Yukio, is it?" Yukio placed the paper down in front of him before nodding at the boy's question. Rin tilted his head in puzzlement. "Huh. You know people always ask if you're my brother or some stupid shit like that? I don't even fuckin' look like you. Total and complete fuckin' idiots, aren't they?" The older man blinked and shook his head at the profane language this young teenager used casually. A grin had crept up onto Yukio's face and he couldn't help but vaguely agree with Rin.

"Yes, I must say that I've gotten quite a bit of people that have asked me if I'm your relative or not," Yukio admitted calmly. "It's a bit amusing, if I must say so myself. And if I may, I've been anticipating your arrival to see who these people are always talking about so... religiously. That, and you do realize that you're failing my class as well, skipper?" He relaxed into his seat, as did Rin. The former didn't really think this boy was as bad as those punks made him out to be—in reality, he was just a regular, lippy teenager. "Oh!" Yukio gasped out softly as he looked at the clock on his computer screen and saw it was already quarter to four. Rin shot him an odd stare. "Do you know who or where Suguro Ryuji and Shima Renzou are? I wouldn't want to forget to mark them absent or late..." Rin scoffed at the first name.

"Bon- err, _Ryuji_ went home early. I guess I gave him a concussion, so he had his father come and pick him up. And Shima? He's prob'ly at his girlfriend's, fuckin' her brains out as usual," Rin answered without missing a beat. Yukio's face heated up lightly at the last statement and he coughed into his fist, concealing his scarlet cheeks. 'He's so blunt about personal matters!' he thought lamely to himself as he loosened his tie a tad. Then, the former reply processed in his head and Yukio gave the 15 year old a blank stare. A concussion? Was that why he was in detention?

"Oh. All right, then..." Yukio trailed off and inked in the other two names as absences. The silence returned with a vengeance and the two men were sitting around without emitting a word. It was only when the teacher noticed Rin had no work to do that he finally decided to speak up. "Where's your schoolwork? I'm positive that you must have something to do," the elder stated monotonously. Rin merely shrugged. Yukio's eyes narrowed slightly, but not enough to change his stoic expression. "A simple gesture doesn't answer my question, Okamaru-kun." Rolling his cerulean orbs, Rin sighed gruffly.

"I don't have any homework to do, Teach. I'm clear of any sort of work."

"Nonsense, every student has some sort of assignment or project that needs to be worked on." The youth shrugged once more.

"All of my assignments are so old that turning them in now wouldn't do shit to my grade." A sly grin curved on his lips. "Since I'm apparently in your class, but I haven't been going, don't ya think I'm too far behind to even begin to catch up?" Yukio couldn't believe that this boy was absolutely right about his homework. But, if the rumors that circulated in his classroom were true, then he shouldn't be surprised that someone like Rin could be in such a deep hole of failed projects and knew it well—he merely didn't care. Still, rumors were also a combination of facts and opinions, and anyone could twist the words around to make someone sound so terrible.

"Well, don't you think that maybe doing extra credit will help lift your grade a little? Why don't you start in my class?" To be perfectly honest, Yukio was a relatively strict teacher, though his outward appearance told people he was a carefree sort of man. He never gave his students extra credit worksheets, for he believed that if you can't do well on your assignments in general, then you should try harder at studying than to dwell on something as simple as a word find or Sudoku puzzle. In Rin's case, he supposed that he could be a bit more amiable and print off an extremely difficult Sudoku page to solve; it'd be better than the perfect zero he was receiving for a percentage.

"I guess I could, but that'd require me working," Rin shot back slowly. Yukio sighed softly and instead starting searching the Internet for a Sudoku puzzle. Rin was tapping his fingers rhythmically on the desktop, finding himself bored in the room. An idea started to form in his cloudy mind and he pieced together the image in his mind meticulously. A minute or so later, Rin's eyes beamed in excitement and he slipped out of his seat and walked towards the glasses-clad teacher. Yukio ignored the presence looming in front of him and was focused solely on the screen before him. Rin waved his hand hastily, trying to get the older brunette's attention. His typing ceased and Rin struggled to hide a smile. "Hey, you know you're really emotionless." Yukio blinked.

"... Is that so?"

"Yeah, you're very mah-no-tone-less." Beryl orbs shone in confusion before he understood what Rin meant.

"Monotonous, you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Yukio averted his eyes back to his screen and he resumed typing and scrolling down each page for a Sudoku puzzle, his expression not once changing despite what he was feeling inside after being yelled at. Rin, miffed that he was being ignored again, shut the laptop screen shut, forcing Yukio's head to snap up and give him his entire attention. The younger boy smirked maliciously as he pointed at his adviser's face. "If I can make you feel something other than apathy, will I get any points? From what I've heard, your face is as stiff as a board." The teacher's eyes expressed uncertainty, especially after the way Rin compared his appearance.

He pondered the idea of people talking about his emotions behind his back. No later than a second and Yukio didn't once believe what Rin had said. "Impossible. Believe it or not, I'm a rather popular teacher, Okamaru-kun. If I expressed nothing to my students, then they would think lowly of me." Rin swallowed a growl from being found out so quickly, but he knew he could doubt Yukio if he insisted that there were rumors floating around about him.

"Oh really? Well, just because you have pretty looks, Okumura, doesn't mean that you automatically show your feelings to everyone that comes your way," Rin retorted smoothly. Yukio's fingers slowed to a stop; if the damn light hadn't reflected off of the brunette's glasses, Rin might have been able to see the qualm glimmer in those hazy jade eyes. The youth fake-sighed and sauntered back to his seat. "Whatever though. Rumors are just rumors, right, Teach?"

His steps faded away into the void that Yukio's thoughts were stuck in. He didn't think that anybody would start something so low and _false _to ruin his reputation as a terrific teacher. And Rin hung with the type of crowd that heard these rumors and could tell what was right and wrong. Could it really be so true that he doesn't express his feelings outside of his mind? If that was the case, then what were his limits to display emotions such as euphoria or frustration? Maybe Rin's little proposal could help him with that.

"Okamaru-kun." Rin abruptly stopped, but resisted the urge to turn around to face Yukio. He was afraid that maybe the older man could see right through his lie and would do something drastic to keep him in line. "I... Fine. If you can make me express something other than indifference... I'll give you 15 extra credit points in my class." Rin's eyelids fluttered swiftly while the words sunk in. He whipped around with a shocked look. It... it worked? Collecting himself abruptly, the blue-eyed adolescent walked over towards Yukio, who's face held the same expression since he'd last laid eyes on him, and tried to think of something to do that would get to the teacher, his mind still doubting whether or not Yukio was telling the truth.

Finally, after a long contemplation, Rin smirked and slammed the laptop screen shut. The muffled sound of glass cracking resonated in the room and Rin stared hard at Yukio, seeing if it got a reaction out of him. Irritated that it didn't do a thing but made the man blink, the rowdy brunette thought of something else that might set the teacher off. Noticing a bottle of water that rested against the stack of papers next to Yukio, Rin snatched it and twisted the top open. Yukio watched as the cool liquid rained down on his head and suit. His student laughed heartily, thinking that would for sure get Yukio angry.

"W-what? Nothing? Damn, Teach, you're stubborn as hell!" Rin exclaimed bitterly when he saw that the water did nothing to contort the man's face with anger, or any other sort of emotion, for that matter. Yukio grabbed a tissue from one of the desk drawers and wiped away the water off of his glasses.

"Water dries," he explained aridly. Rin scowled at the stupid excuse and tried to think of innovative actions that would get Yukio to yell at him. A broken laptop screen and a wet suit didn't do anything to set the man off—maybe Rin was going about it the wrong way. His face softened and a mischievous grin danced on his lips as he jumped over the desk and stood next to Yukio, who was temporary blinded without his glasses on his face. Rin extended a hand towards Yukio's cheek. "Eh? Rin-kun, what are you-?" Yukio slid his glasses on his nose and turned his head to meet the gaze of Rin, who's pointer finger was poking his cheek repeatedly at the moment.

"I figured somethin' random might do it, but you don't even care what I'm doin', do you?" Rin demanded to know as he retracted his finger and stuck out his lip in a pout while an impervious Okumura looked on. "Geez, I'd have choked someone out if they broke my computer screen! And I would've killed a fucker if they ruined my clothes. And you should've _at least_ looked confused when I started poking you! Any normal person would've, too!" He didn't mean that last statement, but hell, he wanted to crack this man now. Screw the points—this was war!

"I'm not sure how to react to something like this, Rin-kun," Yukio admitted, aloof. He turned away from the younger brunette and started to brush away the excess liquid on his clothes. Rin's jaw dropped—he couldn't be serious. It was unearthly to see someone be so apathetic about having their stuff ruined by a kid, no less. Rin was about to give up on breaking Yukio down when an outrageous thought ran through his mind. He bit his lower lip at the idea – it might have been a bit risky... But any human would have to react in some way at the action, no matter how jaded they may be. And Yukio didn't specify as what to and what not to do to get him to react to something without being so distant. It was a risk he was just going to have to take.

Without saying a word, Rin dropped down on all fours and crawled around Yukio's chair before settling himself in the small leg space underneath the oak desk. The teacher arched an eyebrow at his movements, but didn't say a word. Trepidation sunk in his heart, however, when Rin used his flexible body to position himself comfortably in the cramped space and rested his chin on Yukio's crotch, humming softly. "Eh? Rin, w-what do you-"

"Shut up," Rin barked angrily. Yukio bit his tongue to keep from asking the endless amount of questions that ran through his head. "Just let me try to get you to crack, 'kay? I'm an expert at this stuff~" Slender hands suddenly massaged the elder's inner thighs and he suppressed a moan to keep from talking. Rin continued to hum softly in the warmth of the detention adviser's crotch and his hands slowly eased their way up to his nether regions. Lifting his head off of Yukio's lap, Rin stole a glance at his teacher and smirked; in a matter of minutes, the brunette's face was twisted with a seductive mixture of lust and confusion. Already, he'd won his extra credit and he could've crawled out of the desk and claim his academic prize with his signature chortle.

But now, Rin's azure eyes were fixated on a completely different prize.

Carefully, his face hovered above the zipper of Yukio's pants and his teeth bit on the odd copper zipper. Tortuously sluggish, he used his teeth to pull the zipper down while his agile fingers unbuttoned the slacks. Pulling his head away, Rin began to pull out Yukio's erection, which was eager to be released from the tight confines of the cotton and fabric of boxers. His smirk broadened and, sticking out only his tongue, he gave the slit a hard, rough lick. A soft moan escaped from Yukio's lips and one of the older man's hands latched onto the back of Rin's head, wanting him to do so much more with his mouth. "C-c'mon, Rin-kun... I need this..." Yukio whispered hoarsely.

Malevolently, Rin gave the slit another slow lick before dipping the tip of his tongue inside the head, earning a shiver of approval from its owner. Pulling his tongue away, the young student wrapped a hand around the shaft and started to pump it carefully. Feeling it get bigger in his hand and the whimpers of Yukio begging him to do more, Rin released the pulsing erection and he kissed the tip gently, trying to get more of a rise from his lover. A louder groan and a slight buck of his hips told Rin to hurry it up.

Deciding that he earned it, Rin's lips parted and lowered his head slowly, engulfing the member whole. The hand on the back of his head forced him to dip his head lower; when Rin gagged because the head brushed against the back of his throat, Yukio grasped onto the boy's shaggy black hair and pulled him up to the tip once more, only to have him bob his head down. Rin smirked with each bob and he used his tongue to gently trace a vein on the side of the cock. Yukio threw his head back and he let go of Rin's head, allowing the boy to work his magic on his own. How long had it been since he'd last laid someone? Apparently, too long.

Three brisk knocks echoed in the room and Yukio's head snapped upright, his emerald eyes staring at the door in horror. "R-Rin, stop. S-someone's a-ah~!" Rin heard the knocks clearly, but this opportunity was something that was too invaluable to pass up. Instead of stopping, he relaxed his mouth well enough to deep-throat the throbbing member and jerked his head up and down at a faster pace.

The door swung open to reveal Principal Mephisto. "Good afternoon, Yuki-chan~" Yukio's boss proclaimed happily. "I just wanted to drop by and see how detention is going!" Yukio bit his bottom lip and mentally cursed Rin for doing this. The violet-haired man stepped into the room and his eyes darted from desk to desk, noticing there wasn't a student in sight. "Eh? I saw that Suguro and Shima went home earlier, but I expected to see Okamaru in here," Mephisto stated in dismay. Rin completely buried Yukio's erection in his mouth and softly hummed, sending a tsunami of pleasure through the man's spine.

"O-Okamaru Rin, Mephisto? I dis~missed him t-to th-the bathroom about two minutes AH~ago," Yukio grunted out coarsely while the humming from Rin's wet mouth vibrated around his hot shaft. Mephisto tilted his head in wonder at Yukio's odd behavior. He normally acted so courteous when he was around. Maybe it was because Okumura had a date with a special little lady after school today and he'd forgotten he had to watch over the students (or student, in this case) in detention. After all, so many women fawned over him and perhaps at long last, one girl finally inched her way into his heart.

"Ahh~ I see." Mephisto grinned lightly to himself and turned on the balls of his heels. "Well, I don't see any need to disturb you anymore, Okumura-san, seeing as you're busy with work and such. So! I'll see you later~" With that, Mephisto left the room and closed the door behind him. Once the door audibly clicked shut, Yukio let out a relieved moan as he burst inside of Rin's mouth. Rin pulled his head up to the tip and sucked the seed out of the slit; Yukio quivered slightly at the feeling. Swallowing the come, Rin pulled away from the member with a 'pop' and his eyes traveled up towards Yukio's angry but lustful eyes.

"Y-you nearly made me lose my job right there..." Rin shrugged and crawled out of the small space while licking his lips salaciously. Standing up and about to stretch out the stiff joints in his knees, Rin was taken aback when Yukio stood up and forced the boy's body onto his desk. The laptop and the papers were pushed off to the side to make room for Rin, who lay there dumbly. Yukio was starting to tear off the boy's clothing off of him. His buttons suddenly became unclasped while his undershirt was tugged off just as eagerly. Rin smiled slyly and he started to undo Yukio's wet clothing at the same time.

Once their bodies were nude, including pants and shoes (even Yukio's glasses), ocean blue met beryl green in a locked, hazy gaze. The teacher's hands grasped onto Rin's slim hips and he pulled his frame close – so close, in fact, that his hardening erection rubbed tenderly against Rin's tight back entrance. Rin, in turn, tried to have the older man thrust into his body to satisfy his burning need for release. Yukio was going to stretch him out first, but after the younger partner whispered quietly that he needed him _now_, the 26 year old man slowly pushed his length inside the ring of muscle.

Rin flinched and trembled painfully when Yukio was halfway in—noticing the boy's displeasure, he stopped and hovered over Rin's lean body, his face only inches away from the youth's. Their breaths were labored and hot and Rin, adjusted well to the thick probe rubbing against his inner walls, threw his quivering arms around Yukio's neck and brought him into a erotic, sloppy kiss. Yukio's scarlet face darkened with this move, as Rin's hips bounced up and down abruptly on their own accord while he just held his legs up.

Kissing back with just as much force, Yukio hoisted Rin up higher and he fell back into his chair. Rin continued to thrust his hips up and down; he even did a little wiggle sporadically that had his older lover's cock twitching blissfully. "Ah~ Rin, y-you're so tight..." The muscles that his length was buried in clenched around the brunette tightly, while Rin simply groaned and kept his pace up with each bounce. Their sweaty bodies were slapping against each other at a quick momentum and Rin's nails gently ran across the back of Yukio's shoulder—it only elicited a grunt of enjoyment from the teacher.

"Nngh, T-teach," Rin panted out, "I-I think I'm comin'~" His own erection rubbed against the taut muscle on Yukio's abdomen and the brunette jerked northbound at the touch. Instead of replying, the latter pulled his young partner into a tight embrace and he buried his face in Rin's sweaty neck. Their moans and hearts were beating rhythmically while Yukio sucked hard on the crook of his partner's neck, leaving a dark love-bite in that spot to let everyone know that Rin was no one's but his. "Ah~! I-I—!" Rin yelped out in pleasure when Yukio's length brushed against his prostate and that forced him to climax. Ribbons of sticky white fluids coated both of the men's chests—Yukio grunted quietly when he came inside the tight hole.

With their bodies tangled together in this position, the both of them thought it would be better to just stay like that for a few minutes while they recovered from their orgasms. Rin went limp in Yukio's strong arms and Yukio rested his forehead against the supple skin on Rin's shoulder. Their breaths were choppy and heavy, yet unbelievably cool against the skin. "Teach, I... I think maybe we should get ready," Rin muttered softly. Yukio pulled his head away from Rin's shoulder and stole a glimpse at the time. His smile crept up crookedly and he shook his head 'No.'

"We still have 15 minutes left together, young man," the elder tried to say sternly, but that only elicited a chortle from the youth. Their eyes met each other and they were locked in that way for a few moments, both of them trying to figure out what exactly it was that they saw in each other. Rin's cheeks feathered with another layer of red and he lowered his head to lock lips with his older lover. Nibbling on his lower lip, Rin coaxed the teacher to part his lips and have their tongues waltz together in a lithe, airy dance. Pulling away after a few moments of French-kissing, Rin stared deep into Yukio's eyes and his own cerulean orbs lit up in lust and possibly love. The teenager then asked in such a sweet voice, "So Teach, did I get the extra credit?"

A look of mischief shone in the teacher's green orbs and he replied in a playful tone; "No."

n.n

A/N Random thought, but have ya'll ever watched [C] – The Money of Soul and Possibility Control? If you have, doesn't Mephisto remind you of Masakaki in a way? xD

...Only I think that? That's cool too...

Anyways, I ask yet again, how was the lemon? It's hard writing about "boy love" when you're clearly not a boy o-o" I changed "Okumura" to "Okamaru" for Rin so it would further tell ya'll that they aren't related in this story lol I have no idea if Okamaru is even a name...but whatever.

If I do say so myself, I love the idea of Teacher!YukioxHuman!Rin, even if the lemon is a bit overused! d: I admit, though, I hate how this ended...

Not sure yet as to what I'm writing next...definitely a yaoi fanfic...maybe another twincest fic, in which Yukio will top and the story is actually set in the "Ao no Exorcist" universe? Ohonhonhon~ Maybe (;

...This fandom needs more angst and tragedy and less of this ooey-gooey comedic-romantic smut... A terrible thought, yes, but I'm just saying...


End file.
